Finally Bade
by sshaw101
Summary: After HA, everyone goes their separate ways. Twenty years later, Beck is a famous actor and Jade is a Broadway star. After running into each other, they realize life's not too different...well aside from their kids.
1. OCs needed

**So here is my new story! I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, and I was already combining two story idea and thought, why not add a third. For this story I'll need some help with OC characters! I've included a "cast list" of the characters so far and a bit of info. Now all you need to do is fill out the form below. I need friends, family, pets, neighbors, maybe even some costars. Best of luck to everyone!**

*****PLEASE READ THE LITTLE BIT AFTER THE CHARACTERS AND BEFORE THE FORM IS YOU WANNA SUBMIT ANYONE. IT HAS A LOT OF INFORMATION OF HOW THINGS ARE NOW*****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any characters associated with it. I only own the OC's that appear below! **

* * *

**Cast List**

**Jadelyn August West** (37) [FC: Elizabeth Gillies]

**Damian Ryan Herson** (16) [FC: Liam James]

**Jefferson David Herson** (14) [FC: Asa Butterfield]

**Charlotte Jane Herson** (13) [FC: Raffey Cassidy]

**Elliot Oliver Bailey** (9) [FC: Mason Cook]

**Robert Eli Bailey** (5) [FC: baby Matt Bennett]

**Caterina Hannah Bailey** (5) [FC: baby Ariana Grande]

**Beckett JamesOliver** (37) [FC: Avan Jogia]

**Brandon Andrew Harris** (18): [FC: Trevor Jackson]

**Caitlin Marie Oliver** (15) [FC: Ariana Guido]

**Rory Christian Oliver** (11) [FC: Noah Lomax]

**Juliet Brynn Oliver** (6) [FC: Kaitlyn Maher]

**Gilbert Daniel Herson** (37) [FC: Cameron Jebo]

**Braden Mitchell Bailey** (37; dead) [FC: Jarrod Bailey]

**Andre Everett Harris** (37) [FC: Leon Thomas III]

**Spoiler alert: Cat & Robbie are dead (sorry!) **

* * *

**Beck** After high school, Beck received a guest role on a popular show and became a famous actor. One night at a party, Beck ran into Tori. She told him she was divorced so he'd sleep with her. In truth, she was still married to Andre. Afterwards, she actually did get a divorce and married Beck. They had three children together, along with her son with Andre, who they share custody of. After their youngest daughter was born, Tori up and left, leaving Beck with four kids. She signed away custody and moved to France. Tori's son decided to live with his dad, and Beck followed his parents to the East Coast, so he'd have some help raising his kids.

**Jade** For college, Jade received a scholarship to Juilliard. She ran into Gilbert, an old classmate. They got married junior year, and together they had three children, but eventually grew apart. Jade was offered a lead role in a Broadway musical, and the two barely saw each other. They divorced after five years of marriage. Jade's male lead turned out to be a boy named Braden, who was in her history class junior year. They married a year later and had three kids. When their twins were three, he was diagnosed with cancer and died a year and a half later.

* * *

**Name:**

**Age (if human):**

**Relationship (friend, family, pet, ect): **

**Appearance (eye, hair, skin/fur: **

**Style (what they like to wear): **

**Personality:**

**Likes (at least 3):**

**Dislikes (at least 3): **

**Face Claim (celebrity look alike; if human):**

**Family:**

**Hobbies: **

**Anything extra: **

* * *

**You can either review or PM me. I'll be accepting OCs for a week or two (or when I have enough written). You can submit as many as you want, just don't go too overboard. Good luck and I hope you all have a great weekend!**

**-Sami**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well well well! That took way longer than expected. Sorry! I went on vacation, then had a bunch of driving lessons, plus my grandma had surgery. Good news is I have license now and my grandma is doing well.**

* * *

**So the OCs I chose are:**

**Jason Trey Williams- Show-Out **

**Victor Williams- Show-Out **

** Jackson Gambino Reynolds- Show-Out **

**Jocelyn Green- Auslly4evaeva **

** Alyssa Samantha Green- Auslly4evaeva **

** Lilya Alana Piertrikov- Why live a life frowning**

** Roman Andrew Velez- DivaDanielle1994 **

** Alexandra Eveleigh Kerr- DivaDanielle1994**

** Anna Isabella Emison- CrazyLoveSick**

**I wish I could've picked everyone, but that'd be way too confusing. I'm slightly less enthusiastic about this story as before, but it'll probably be lots of random short chapters every now and then. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and the OCs mentioned above belong to their rightful owners. I do however own Bade's children! **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Honey, please don't jump on the couch, and sweetie, the coloring stays on the paper," I told my twins. "Everyone, I need you downstairs, now!" I yelled. Everyone came downstairs, most still dressed in pajamas. My kids certainly weren't morning people, but neither was I. "Jeff and Charlotte, you're gonna have to watch the little kids cause I have that callback and Dame's got an audition with his band.

"But I don't wanna listen to them and I'm sure as heck not playing with those two," Eli complained. Boy it sucks being nine, doesn't it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'll be back by twelve anyway. If I'm not, Damian will be, and Jocelyn said she could come over if you need her," I told them.

"Mommy can Alyssa come over and play?" Cat asked batting her little eyelashes.

"Or even better, you two can go over to her house and play," Eli replied bitterly.

"You'll have to ask her mommy, and Eli, be nice," I pleaded. "They're five!"

"Bye, Mommy! Good luck with your callback," my little Kitty Cat came bouncing over.

"Go get 'em Mommy," Robbie added as he continued to run around my legs.

"No jumping on anything, no making art projects out of the house, and please, if you're hungry, eat food not objects," I emphasized to my youngest two. I kissed everyone goodbye and headed out the door to my callback. I sure hope Jeff and Char can handle those three.

"Hey, you want a ride?" I asked Damian as I saw him grabbing his bike.

"That'd be great!" I drove to his best friend Anna's house and dropped him off.

"Anna's mom's gonna drive me home, so you don't need to pick me up."

"Okay! Just text me when you get home."

"Good luck Mom!" I waved goodbye and drove to my callback. I really hope I get this. Fingers crossed!

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"First day in the new house! Who's excited?" I asked my younger children.

"I don't understand why we had to move. The penthouse was fine with me," Rory complained.

"We've been on this coast for over four years. This isn't just a temporary move anymore, dude," I ruffled his hair. "Plus, Victor will be able to help a lot since he's on leave for a while. We helped him, now he's helping us."

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Juliet bounced up and down in her seat. "Look!" she pointed behind me.

"Well look who finally woke up," I chuckled.

"Not funny Dad!" Caitlin replied grumpily. "Why are you people even up? It's not even nine o'clock yet! We could all be sleeping for another hour at least!"

"That is because I have to leave for a meeting in fifteen minutes, so Vic's coming over to watch you kids," I told them.

"But Dad! I'm fifteen I don't need a babysitter!" she complained.

"Then humor me a little and just sit in your room. I know you don't particularly like watching them, so I'm paying him to do it."

"You don't like playing with me Catie?" Juliet pouted.

"I'm fine with you," she tapped her sister's nose. "It's him sometimes," she pointed to her brother. "I'm going back to bed, later!" My little drama queen walked away and disappeared down the hall. I guess that's what you get when both your parents are actors.

"Such a pleasant child! You'd never guess she was a teenager!"

"So how long will this meeting be?" Rory asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"A few hours at the least, but probably all day. We're doing a read-through and have a fitting, not to mention some promotional stuff and-" I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I get it!" Juliet jumped up.

"Hi Juls, where's your dad?" I could hear from the kitchen. I wiped my mouth and walked over to the door. Victor was actually the first person I met on the east coast. He knew Andre from summer camp, and used to live in our building before purchasing his house to be closer to his nephew, Jackson. The poor kid's parents gave up all custody to Victor, but since he's in the military, and was rarely on leave then, he was put in a foster home about fifteen minutes away. Anyways, his son Jason is good friends with Brandon too, and he suggested we buy this house. He's probably my best guy friend, aside from Andre of course, but Andre and I are more like family now.

"Hey Beck. You leaving soon?"

"Yeah, I just gotta get my things and I'll be out. Rory and Juls ate, and Cait is asleep. Fifteen an hour good?" I asked.

"Perfect. Jason told me Brandon's gonna be in town soon," he more or less asked.

"Yeah, his dad's gonna be out of the country for a week or two, but then he's coming here too. It's gonna be crazy, but you just gotta love them." I grabbed my bag and headed out. "Be good for Vic," I kissed my youngest two. "And don't let her sleep too long either!"

* * *

**So sorry this sucks! Like I said, this will most likely consist of short chapter, probably in two POVs, until they're finally Bade. Reviews are not only welcomed, but very much encouraged! And hey if you have any ideas, just let me know! **

**-Sami**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I'm not as happy with this as I could be, but I really owe you! I meant to update this a few days after the last chapter, but then my grandma was in and out of the hospital, plus I had to get ready for school. Then I just lost track of it and literally have a hundred things I need to get done. A guest reviewed saying to update, and I really hit me. I don't think anyone has ever really done that and it makes me feel special. So enough about my crazy life and sad reasons for excitement. Thanks a bunches CrazyLoveSick and DivaDanielle1994, plus the guest who asked me to update. To the guest (I'm guessing you're not the same people) I know! My little sister tells me I'm annoying quite often, but if you can't be yourself, who can you be? (Well I do wish I could be a lot of people, but I'm gonna stay me for now). To all you people out there, just be yourself no matter what that's like (unless you're a murderer or cannibal, when you should probably not be yourself). I think you're pretty cool and I'm sure there's at least someone else who feels that way too. **

**Disclaimer: yes, over these last three weeks, I have successfully cloned, then murdered the real Dan Schneider. I have brainwashed his clone and now use him for my personal use (you dirty minds!). Hello free stuff! Mwahaha.**

* * *

Jade's POV

"Okay Kyle, I'll talk to you soon, bye," I said hanging up with my manager. I decided to go grab something to eat before I made my way home. As I turned around, I collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled. The man turned back around, profusely apologizing.

"I'm so sorry miss!" he said quite sincere. "Jade, is that you?" Recognizing the voice I had known for so long, I turned to face the man.

"Beck? What are you doing in New York?"

"Didn't you hear? I moved over here a few years ago, plus I'm shooting a movie on location." I didn't want to admit it, but I had followed his every move from his guest roles up until now. Thankfully, Beck was so popular that you'd have to live under a rock not to know his every move.

"Yeah, but I still didn't expect to see you."

"Care to join me for coffee?"

"Beck, do you really have to ask me that?" I asked in an obvious tone.

"Well, a lot can change in almost twenty years."

"So you know all about my life, what's going in yours?" Beck asked sipping his coffee.

"Well, I had a callback today, but I'm pretty sure I got it," I told him confidently.

"I'm sure you did," he told me reassuringly.

"And there's that Oliver charm," I joked. "So, have you heard from Tori?" I asked smoothly, already knowing the answer.

"No," he sighed, "not since she left. I can't believe it's been five years."

"I can," I retorted with a smirk. "I always knew she'd pull something like that. I mean dumping you with four kids, one that's not even yours. What a gank!"

"Jade!" he laughed. "We're in public."

"So," I replied. "Just because I'm older and famous doesn't mean I have to change myself."

"Well, do you have any children?" he asked, trying to change the subject a bit. I took a small sip of my coffee.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Six to be exact," I told him, unlocking my phone and scrolling to an album. At that, Beck almost did a spit take.

"Six kids! Wow someone was busy!" he looked through the picture.

"Beck," I playfully slapped him. "Well I was married twice, so three from each marriage.

"Oh, they didn't pull a Tori on you, did they?" he asked concerned.

"No actually they were both from HA. Gilbert Herson and Braden Bailey. Gilbert and I just grew apart. We were different people then we were in college when we started dating and got married," I told him simply. "I was married, got pregnant, and had a kid by the time I graduated. It all just happened so fast. By the time I was twenty-five I was divorced, had three kids under five, and was doing eight shows a week."

"And Braden?" Beck asked curiously. I hesitated a bit.

"Braden, he um…he um…he died a few months ago. Cancer. It was almost two years, two **long agonizing** years." I could just feel the tears in my eyes. I may have changed over the years, but I was still Jade West. I didn't cry in front of just anyone, but this was Beck. He had seen me at my best, but also at my worst.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It must've been so hard juggling that, your career, and kids."

"It definitely wasn't fun," I said recovering bit, "but I'm still here. My youngest are five, so it's not like I can mope around all day." My phone buzzed, showing a text from Damian, letting me know that he just got home from the audition and was gonna make lunch. "Well I gotta go. It was nice talking to you," I smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to set. Say why don't we meet again next week, maybe introduce the kids sometime too."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Here's my number. Just call or text whenever." We both went our separate ways. I couldn't help but smile, feeling happier than I'd been in a while.

* * *

Beck's POV

"I'm home!" I yelled. After a long six hours of readings and fittings, it was good to be home where I could just relax. Juliet came sprinting down the hall towards me.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," she shouted, jumping into my arms.

"Juls! How's my little princess today?" She held two thumbs up.

"I made you a picture, but it's in my room," she pouted.

"Well then let's go get it you silly girl." She giggled, then ran off. I followed my daughter up the stairs. The moment I entered her room, a piece of paper was thrust at me. I looked down to see a stick figure drawing of our family: me, Juliet, her sister, and her brothers.

"This is so beautiful. Are you sure you're a dancer, not an artist?"

"But Daddy, dancing is art, just with your feet," my little girl giggled.

"You're totally right. Say, how about we put this picture on the refrigerator?"

"Okay," Juliet smiled. "Daddy, where's my mommy?" she asked as we were walking to the kitchen. I just didn't know what to say. Should I tell my daughter and risk breaking her little heart, or lie and maybe cause her more pain later in life? I settled for the middle.

"Juls, your mommy was a very confusing woman. She just wasn't fit to be a mommy. She knew that I would be able to taken care of you guys, so she left you with me." My baby girl, satisfied by my vague answer, happily skipped away.

"Rory, Caitlin, don't forget Brandon's coming today!" I yelled down the hall. Despite genetics, I've thought of Brandon as my own son. I've known the kid since he was two, and basically raised him. Brandon spend every weekend and some holidays with Andre, but that's all Tori would really allow. After she left, he moved in with his dad, but still spent lots of time with me and his brother and sisters. Andre usually tagged along too, now having even more in common with me, his childhood best friend.

"Beck?" the name resounded through the house.

"Brandon, how's it going bud," I asked as we did that guy hug thing.

"Great. Dad said he'd be here by the end of next week?"

"Okay, well we've got plenty of rooms now."

"Enough business, where are the demons?" he asked.

"Down the hall, man," I told my step-son, then went back to my office.

"Catie, Rory, Juls?" I could hear him yell, followed the sound of Juliet sprinting to her big brother.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. So fun fact, the main part of this (excluding the AN) is 1111 words. I promise to try to be better at updating, but with half of my classes being AP and being a senior, that could be difficult. I guess just wait and see. **

**-Sami**


End file.
